Gabe's Johto Pokemon Adventures Episode 4: A Team of Five
by DisneyFan229
Summary: During her journey, a young boy crashed into Gabe knocking four Poke Balls from her belt. Gabe wants to find the Poke Balls to reunite with her Pokemon and sets off on a desperate search to find them with the boy's help. Meanwhile Team Rocket sets up an evil plan to capture Gabe's four missing Pokemon: Pik, Eve, Cynthia, and Chika and Tobias's Totodile. Will Gabe find them?


With Chika and Cynthia as new members on her Pokemon team, Gabe continued her journey to become a Pokemon master. Suddenly a young boy crashed into her knocking four Poke Balls containing Pik, Eve, Cynthia, and Chika from her belt. Sorry, The boy apologized. I'm looking for my lost Totodile! He explained. I can't find him anywhere. Can you help me? Sure! What's your name? Gabe asked. My name is Tobias. The boy said. I just started my new journey with Totodile as my starter Pokemon. Totodile is kind of a mischeivious Pokemon, Professor Elm's daughter warned me about him. Oh, you mean Bridget Elm? Gabe asked. Wait a minute, you know her? Tobias asked. Yes, my name's Gabe. I'm a trainer from Pallet Town in the Kanto Region. Gabe introduced herself. Gabe felt for her Poke Balls only to find one still on her belt. That's weird, Char's Poke Ball is still on my belt. But where is Pik, Eve, Cynthia, and Chika's Poke Balls? Sorry, I must've knocked them off. Want me to help you find them and then find Totodile? Tobias asked. Sure! Gabe said. I just hope my Pokemon are safe. The Poke Balls opened and out came Pik, Eve, Cynthia, and Chika. Pika Pi! He knew that they had to find their trainer. Eevee! Eve didn't like being alone and missed her trainer. Cynthia decided to lead the way. Chika searched the trees for Gabe. Chuu! Pik motioned to Eve, Cynthia, and Chika to follow him and find their trainer. Three familiar figures watched the Pokemon trying to find their trainer. My, My, look at that lost Pokemon! Hey James, how about we give all four of them to the boss? He would love them! Jessie said. That's a great idea! We might get rich! James smiled. Meowth, that's a great idea! Meowth agreed. Let's get to it! Jessie said. Team Rocket cornered Pik, Eve, Cynthia, and Chika. You're coming with us to be a gift to our boss little Pokemon! James tried to trap the four Pokemon in a sack. But Pik unleashed his powerful thunder attack on James knocking him the ground shaking paralyzed. Meowth unleashed his claws to injure the four Pokemon. Suddenly a water gun attack knocked Meowth to the ground making him faint. A Totodile appeared from the bushes and lead the Pokemon to safety. Pi, Pika? Pik asked Totodile. Tod! Totodile! Totodile tried to explain that he was searching for his trainer. Eevee! Vee! Eve explained to Totodile that they were looking for their trainer Gabe. Pik, Eve, Cynthia, and Chika! Where are you guys? Gabe called. Totodile, please tell me where you are! Tobias called. Team Rocket cornered the five Pokemon again. Face it, you're now members of Team Rocket! Meowth said as he trapped the four Pokemon in a sack. Hey what do you think you're doing with my Pokemon? Gabe asked. Team Rocket! She growled. Let Pik, Eve, Cynthia, and Chika go right now! Gabe ordered. Yeah, you crooks, let my Totodile go too! Sorry twerpies, they belong to Team Rocket now! Meowth shrugged. Hand over that Charmeleon! James ordered. Over my dead body! Gabe snapped. Wait a minute Gabe, I have an idea! Go Butterfree! Tobias released an Butterfree who used its attack to send Team Rocket to sleep and they fell to the ground and Gabe released the Pokemon from the sack. Her Pokemon embraced her happy to see their trainer again. Totodile, I'm so glad you're okay! Tobias hugged his Pokemon. Now Pik use thunderbolt! Gabe ordered. Totodile use water gun! Tobias ordered. The two Pokemon launched their attacks right towards Team Rocket. WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN! They cried as they disappeared. Later, Gabe and Tobias shook hands. Good luck on your journey Tobias. Gabe told him. Good luck on your journey to become a Pokemon master Gabe. Tobias told her. The two set off on their own sepearate ways. And like always, the journey continues.


End file.
